Berserker (Fate/Genesis)
|qualclasses = Avenger, Berserker, Saber | height = 172.72 cm | weight = 90.72 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Silverish Lavender | eyec = Silverish Lavender | birthp = United States | bday = September 21st | bloodt = N/A | armament = NONE | likes = Androgyny, Birds, Light, Pizza, Soda | dislikes = Bugs, Darkness, Girly Girls, Manly Men | talent = Procrastination | enemy = | imagecol = Silver }} Berserker (Romaji: Basaka; Kana: バーサーカー) is the protagonist of Fate/Genesis and the Berserker-class Servant in the Mushinkyō Grail War. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is unknown. In stark contrast to all of the other servants of the Mushinkyō Grail War, he was not chosen — or even approved of — by the Lesser Grail. But rather, because Anno Junko felt that the Lesser Grail was taking too long to decide on a Berserker, he was chosen by Junko. Whom manually conscripted a random man — whom just so happened to be him — into the Mushinkyō Grail War by withdrawing the man's soul from the man's body and then depositing the man's soul into the Berserker vessel. Under normal circumstances, a soul is not deposited into a Servant vessel. But rather, it is installed into a Servant vessel. With the difference being that a deposited soul is more like a person whom is in a car, while an installed soul is more like a person whom is the car. The deposited soul manipulates its Servent vessel like a puppeteer would manipulate a marionette, while the installed soul moves its Servant vessel like a person would move his or her body. As such, because his soul was deposited into the Berserker vessel rather than installed into the Berserker vessel, his soul is riding the Berserker vessel rather than being the Berserker vessel. As a direct consequence of the fact that his soul was deposited into the Berserker vessel rather than installed into the Berserker vessel, he is no longer in possession of any of the memories that he made before his soul's withdrawal from his body. For, while an installation of a soul may input memories, a deposition of a soul does not. In addition, because his soul was an ikiryō rather than a shiryō and has not yet had the chance to metamorphose from an ikiryō into a shiryō, his soul is unable to transfer memories from itself into a physicality. So his soul is unable to self-correct its half-ass deposition into the Berserk vessel into a proper installation into the Berserker vessel. Overall, Berserker is an abnormality in the Mushinkyō Grail War. Though he may be aware of all of the standard information that the Lesser Grail provides to all Servants, he is unaware of any and all information that the Lesser Grail does not provide to all Servants. Such as his identity and history. Personality WIP... Roles WIP Abilities and Equipment As naught but a random person without training in either magecraft or martial arts, Berserker is the weakest Servant of the Mushinkyō Grail War. Without the benefit of Mad Enhancement and or Mana Burst, he exhibits the lowest parameters and the weakest skills. And unfortunately, because he lacks the experience that is needed to effectively discharge a Mana Burst and the choleric temperament that is needed to make Mad Enhancement a reliable source of power, he tends to have no choice but to fight without the benefits of either Mana Burst or Mad Enhancement. Much less both of them. To make matters worse, when he is able to use Mad Enhancement or Mana Burst, he is unable to maintain either of them for an extended period of time. Much less both of them at once. Last, but most definitely not least, he is completely and utterly ignorant of the names and natures of his Noble Phantasms. Consequently, he is unable to use the full potential of his Noble Phantasms. When he is able to use them at all. Which is not often. However, though he may be a weak Servant, he is a strong person. He is emotionally stable, mentally sound, and physically capable. Though he may be reclusive and taciturn, he is not incapable — or even bad at — socialization. Because he is attentive, insightful, inquisitive, and polite; he is more than capable of maintaining an illusion of sociability. As a result, it is not difficult for him to forge an alliance with even the most difficult of individuals. Lastly, because of his vast knowledge and boundless resourcefulness, he is capable of — and more than willing to use — both strategic and tactical thought. As a result, he tends to fight smarter rather than harder. Which allows him to heighten the impact of his advantages and lessen the impact of his disadvantages. Trivia * WIP Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Fate/Genesis Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Berserker